Summer Lovin'
by Nirvashtype0
Summary: Renton and Eureka decide to add a new member to the family. Rated M for lemon content in first chapter, chapter 4 up as of 6/18/08. This is my first fanfic so please R
1. Summer Lovin'

_**Summer Lovin'**_

By Nirvashtype0

"Let's go home." said Eureka as she stared lovingly at Renton.

"Yeah, home to our planet." he replied as he stared at her with the same amount of love in his eyes.

Their lips moved closer together until they were locked in a passionate kiss. As their lips mingled together, the two of them began to slowly descend back down to the planet where they belonged. As they descended, the jewels on their heads began to pulse, Renton's was deep sea blue and Eureka's was fire red. However, neither of them expecting what was to come.

"Hey, Renton, where are we?"

"I'm not sure, probably back in the promis… I mean Earth."

"This area looks different than where we were before, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. So many tall trees… reminds me of where I ended up after I jumped off the Swan in order to go look for you and the Gekko."

"I wonder if everyone on the Gekko is alright. I hope they weren't hurt because of me!" worried Eureka.

"Eureka," Renton began to stroke her cheeks and wings in order to console her, "I'm sure everyone's alright, we've all been through hard times and made it through just fine."

"I'm sure you're right, I'm just glad that we're together now."

"Me too Eureka. Hey," Renton said with a smile, "we should try to take something back to the Gekko so we can remember all the times that we've shared. Something we can cherish forever. Hmm…" he wondered, trying to think.

"Well… umm… Renton…" stuttered Eureka.

"Huh? What is it Eureka?"

"Well, before we left the Gekko back at the Vodarek Headquarters, Mischa said that I was able to bear children like normal human girls. I understand some from when Hilda and Gidget told me." she said shyly.

Renton only stared in disbelief at what the girl before him was saying.

"Renton?"

"Huh?" he wondered, shaken out of his stupor. "Why would you ask that now?" he asked as he started to blush.

"I was thinking that…" she said as she began to blush as well, "maybe we could… have a child."

Both of them were quiet for a while until Renton broke the silence. "A-are you sure?"

"Y-yes if you are."

"Eureka," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I love you so much." he said as tears began to stream down his face.

"I love you too." she said as tears started to form in her eyes as well.

As soon as she said that, Renton started a kiss more passionate than any other they had shared. As they kissed, Renton's hands roamed all up and down her back and wings, causing a slight moan to escape from her delicate lips.

Those few moments felt like an eternity to the two lovers.

Eureka began to feel strange in her lower areas but only shrugged it off as she concentrated more on the kiss that she was sharing with Renton.

As they broke apart, both of them took quick, short breaths due to the intensity of the moment.

Eureka suddenly followed an urge and kissed Renton again, long and hard, as she attempted to remove the jacket he was wearing.

Noticing this, he began to take of the dress that she had on.

Both broke away from the kiss so that Renton could get Eureka's dress off and she could get his shirt off.

After removing her dress, Renton began placing kisses on her neck that led down to her breast where he then began to suck on it gently causing her to let out a long moan. As he sucked on her right breast, he began to gently rub her other breast causing another moan to escape her lips along with a "Renton… i-it feels so good." which only encouraged him even more. He took his other hand and reached down under her panties and began rubbing her pussy.

"R-Renton!" she yelled as she had an orgasm.

Seeing this, he lay her down on the ground as she was trying to regain her bearings. Curious, he traveled down her body until he reached her pussy where he then removed her panties and began to lick up her juices, bringing her back to full awareness.

"Renton, please don't stop!" she pleaded as she grabbed the back of his head in order to get as much of his tongue inside her as possible.

"Renton, I feel it coming again."

"It's okay, I'll drink every last drop."

"Ohh…" she moaned as she came to another orgasm. Renton began to lick up all of the juices that she had emitted.

She couldn't take it anymore as she pushed Renton to the ground and removed his pants and boxers. What she saw was his member, which she grabbed and began to stroke it causing Renton to groan in pleasure.

"Renton, I want to make you feel good too." she said as she put the tip of his member in her mouth and started to suck on it slightly. Renton was lost in the amount of pleasure he was receiving. As Eureka slowly put more of Renton's member in her mouth, she began to gradually gain speed. He couldn't hold back anymore as he released his sperm into her mouth, which she swallowed it all down.

After catching their breath, Eureka crawled over to where Renton's face was and whispered, "Renton, please take me."

As he positioned himself above her, he asked her one last time, "Are you sure Eureka? This may hurt you a lot."

"Yes, I'll be fine as long as I'm with you because… I love you."

With those words, he thrust himself inside her, breaking through her hymen, which caused her to let out a sharp scream of pain.

"Eureka, are you alright!" He knew that she was in a great amount of pain.

"Yes, I'll be fine but please, just hold my hand." she pleaded, which he quickly obliged. When the pain had receded, she slowly moved her hips and gasped at the sensation. Noticing this, Renton began to slowly thrust himself inside of her, gradually gaining speed.

Eureka was in pure bliss as she met Renton's thrusts with her own, trying to get as much of his member inside of her as possible. Neither of them could last as they both reached their limit.

"Renton, I feel strange again, like before."

"It's alright Eureka, I'm coming too." he said as they both came together, filling Eureka with their combined juices.

As he pulled himself out and lay down beside her, she closed her legs in order to keep the juices inside of her.

"Eureka, I love you so much."

"I love you too Renton." they whispered to each other as they drifted off to sleep. As they slept, the jewels on their heads began to pulse in unison.

1 Year Later

"Renton, Eureka… where could you two be?" questioned a grey-haired man.

"Hey Holland," said a black-haired woman carrying a child, "it's your turn to feed Charles."

"Geez Talho," he replied as he took the child, "my turn already?"

"Sorry, that's how it is." Holland began to walk off but stopped when Talho asked, "Where do you think those two are?"

"Not a day goes by that I don't wond…" he replied until Woz interrupted him.

"Hey Leader, I've got a fix on Renton and Eureka's location, as well as one other."

"What! Where are they?"

"Hold on… the signal is coming from the opening in the scubs that leads to the Earth."

"But that's on the other side of the planet. Doggie, get us ready for a trajectory flight!"

"Roger that!"

"Now let's go get our two lost birds back." he said as the Gekko flew off to meet up with two greatly missed friends.

"Renton, how long do you think we've been here?" Eureka asked as she held Renton's jacket in her arms.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been keeping track of time lately." he said as he rubbed his head.

"That's ok," she said as she cuddled close to him. "Hey, do you hear something?"

"Huh? Yeah you're right. It sounds like…" suddenly a green and white ship that they both recognized flew by.

"It's the Gekko!" they both said simultaneously.

"Leader, we have visual sighting of both Renton and Eureka." said Woz.

"Good job. Doggie, find a place to land so we can go ask them why they never wrote." Holland said with a light chuckle.

"Ok!" replied Doggie.

After landing in a nearby lake, everyone in Gekko-state took the LFO's over to where the two lovebirds were waiting.

"Holland, everyone, it's good to see you all." said Renton

"We've missed you all so much." added Eureka, still holding Renton's jacket tightly.

Nobody else spoke a word since they were all captivated by the two people standing before them. They just looked so… different. Then Holland broke the silence.

"You got some nerve not calling and telling us where you were." he said in a mocking voice. "It's good to see you two again. Umm… Eureka, what is that you're holding?" Everyone looked over to her.

"Oh… well… we'd like you all to meet Sophia Thurston." she said as she uncovered the child.

"She's ours." said Renton.

Everyone stared in shock as the purple jewel on the sleeping child's forehead began to pulse.


	2. Reunion

_**Reunion**_

The silence was kept until Talho spoke. "How old is she?"

"A couple of months, or so we think, unfortunately we haven't had a calendar to keep track of time." stated Renton. "Although we have been keeping track of how many days it has been so that we could check when we found civilization again."

"Would you mind if I held her?" asked Gidget as she walked over to Eureka.

"I don't see why not." she replied as she gently place the child in her arms.

"Aww, she's got your hair." cooed Gidget.

"Let's just hope she doesn't end up acting like her father." added Holland jokingly.

Hey, what's that supposed to me…" began Renton until he found himself being slapped on the back by Matthieu. " Do you mind, that still hurts."

"Sorry but congrats anyways."

"Yeah," whispered Moondoggie, "I guess all that stuff we told you came in useful."

"Wh-what," stammered Renton, "stop it brother!"

"I'm not your brother! But I'll let it slide just this once."

"Sorry." said Renton as he scratched his head.

"By the way, where are the children?" mentioned a worried Eureka.

"We figured it would've been hard for them on the Gekko so we explained everything to Axle and left them with him." responded Holland.

"That's a relief, can you take us to go see them?"

"Sure thing, let's get back to the Gekko first." On the way back, Renton and Eureka rode in the back seat of the 606 but were still asked questions like where they have been, what it was like in the control cluster, and what all they had done in the past year. When they got back, Mischa was waiting in the hangar while holding baby Charles.

"Renton, Eureka, take care of what you need to and then I want to see you two in my office." she said as she handed the child to Talho and walked out, totally unaware of the child Eureka was holding.

"Hey Renton," exclaimed Hap, "we had to turn your room into a closet again but don't worry, all your stuff is in a different room." he continued as Renton helped Eureka out of the LFO. "Now I'm sure that both of you are hungry so why don't you go eat then you can ask someone about your new room.

"Thank you Hap." said Renton as he jumped down next to Eureka.

"Let's go, I am pretty hungry." she said as she began to pull him by the arm towards the dining room.

"Okay, I'm coming." he chuckled lightly. "It has been a while since we had anything decent to eat." was all he managed to say before being pulled out of the door. Even though the door was closed, he could still hear everyone laughing in the hangar.

Once they got to the dining room, Eureka asked, "Why don't I make us some podaj soup?"

"When did you learn how to make that?"

"Hilda taught me how shortly after you rescued me from Charles and Ray."

"That would be great, here I'll feed Sophia." Eureka gave him a look of confusion, "They have some baby food here, probably for Holland and Talho's baby, I'm sure they won't mind if we use some."

Eureka's face lit up, "I didn't notice their baby, I'll go see her later."

"Alright, hey here's a calendar on the fridge, let's see, Sophia was born ninety-five days ago so… ah here it is, May fifteenth."

"Hey isn't that the day…"

"Yeah it is, the day I first met you." he finished as he sat down and began to feed Sophia.

"It seemed so long ago though, I still feel bad about destroying your room."

"Don't worry about it, besides, if you had never come and needed help with the Nirvash, I probably wouldn't be here with you, Sophia, and everyone else."

"You're wrong. I know we would have met even if Holland hadn't decided on going to Bell Forest."

"Yeah, you're right"

"Well, the soups done." After she brought the two plates of soup and placed them on the table, she took a seat next to Renton where she then planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you so much."

"Yeah, we'll always be together. Well looks like someone's done eating." He placed the food on the table and then held her over his shoulder and gently pat her on the back until she let out a satisfying burp. After he lay her down for another nap, the two teenagers began to eat their soup while they talked about needing to get some new clothes for themselves and Sophia, not to mention getting a crib. When they ere done, they washed their dishes and decided to go see Mischa in her office.

"Why do you think she wants to see us?"

"Probably to check up on us, I mean, we have been gone for about a year."

"Yeah." When they entered her office, they found her going over some documents. A look of shock came over her face when she turned around and saw the child.

"Eureka, wha… who?"

"Oh we haven't introduced her to you yet. We would like you to meet Sophia."

"My she looks adorable. If I may, I'd like to run some tests."

"Can't it wait until later? We're all tired and would really like to get some sleep." replied Renton

"I understand, at least let me get a blood sample from you three for me to study."

"Alright." Once they finished, they went looking for Renton's new room. They soon found Holland in one of the hallways. "Hey Holland!"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Would you mind showing us where my new room is?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, alright follow me." They walked around until they came to a door.

"Hey wait, this is Eureka's room."

"Wrong, it** was** Eureka's room. Now it belongs to the both of you." When the door slid open, the two teens just stood there in awe at what they saw. The bedroom was now similar in design to Holland's but it had all of Renton and Eureka's belongings in it.

"How … why… when?" was all Renton could get out.

"We knew we would find you but we didn't know when, so we did a little redecorating for when you returned. Of course we didn't expect her at all." he said glancing over at Sophia.

"Thank you very much Holland." smiled Eureka.

"Yeah, well, the bathroom's over there, there's the closet, the TV remote's in the drawer next to the bed. I have to get back to the bridge if we're going to Bell Forest." After he left, the lovers entered their new room.

"We're going to have to buy a new crib when we get back. After we see the kids of course." he chuckled. "Do you want to take a shower first or should I?"

"You go ahead." she said as she took a seat on the bed.

"Alright." As he took his shower, he reflected upon the past year, "So much has happened." he mumbled to himself as he touched the jewel on his head. When he finished, he dried off, and after leaving the bathroom; he found his cherished angel asleep on the bed with Sophia beside her, so he got dressed and walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Next thing he knew, he was fast asleep next to her.

The next morning, Renton awoke to the sound of the shower running. "Eureka must be taking a shower.' he thought. As he sat up, he noticed that someone had left some baby supplies on the couch. "Hey Eureka, did someone come by this morning?"

"Yes, Talho came by with her baby and she dropped off some diapers and stuff we could use. Did you know that they had named the baby Charles?"

"No, I didn't. I wonder why they chose that name." The shower stopped as he said that. She walked out with her wings folded over the towel that was wrapped around her body. Sophia was also wrapped in a towel, just smiling away. "Here, I'll change her while you get dressed."

"Thank you," she said as she handed the child to him then walked over to the closet, "maybe Holland felt sorry for killing Charles and Ray while protecting us."

"Yeah." he replied as he finished drying Sophia off.

"Hey, they still have all of our clothes." she said as she pulled out her old dress and his old pants and jacket.

"I'm glad they did, our clothes look like they're ready to fall apart." She laid his jacket and pants next to him while he finished getting Sophia dressed. As Eureka was getting dressed, he couldn't help but gaze at how beautiful she looked. When she glanced over at him, he quickly turned his blushing face in the other direction, causing her to smile.

"Lets go get some breakfast, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Ok, what would you like?" he asked as he finished putting on his jacket.

"How about some scrambled eggs?"

"Sure, that sounds good to me." When they got to the dining room, they were surprised to see everyone had helped to make a huge breakfast. There were eggs, waffles, fruit, and other stuff as well. "What's all this for?"

"Well, we all we all decided to make a proper welcome home feast for you." answered Hilda.

"Go ahead and grab some, it's pretty good. After all, we had to learn to cook for ourselves once you had left." added Hap, causing everyone to laugh.

Everyone except Renton and Eureka had finished eating, but at least everyone had cleaned up their own plates. "I feel kinda bad just sitting around doing nothing. Why don't we help out around the Gekko until we arrive at Bell Forest?

"Alright, let's go." After they cleaned up their plates, they made their way to the bridge.

"Huh, you want to help out?" pondered Holland after hearing what they had to say. "That's fine, we still have a while before we land. Let's see, there are some boxes in the hangar that can be mover into storage. You fine with that Renton?"

"Sure." he said as he walked out.

"What about me?" asked Eureka, not noticing that Talho had walked up behind her.

"Eureka," she spun around surprised, "come with me, you can help me tidy up around here." As they walked to Holland's room to get started, Talho asked, "Do you mind telling me?"

"Tell you what?"

"How he saved you, what else." she answered as they walked into the room. "You can tell me while we clean, so I'm sure Charles would love to play with Sophia."

"Alright." she said as she put Sophia in the play area with the other child. "Well I don't remember much from when I was inside of the control cluster but I do remember being in a grassy field with flowers, and instead of the moon, I saw the Earth instead." she started.

"What? The Earth!?"

She nodded to confirm this, "I remember walking around, wishing that I could see Renton at least one more time. I soon had a strange feeling, like someone calling out to me, so I looked up and that's when I saw him slowly falling down to the ground." she said as she put up some old issues of "Ray-Out", pausing only to look at the issue with him on the cover, which caused her to smile.

"What happened next?"

"Well, he didn't want me to leave, but I couldn't go back with him either. He told me that he would give up being a human since I was going to give up being a coralian in order to protect the planet." She started to cry. "He also said that no matter what, we would always be together. And that was when we shared our first kiss."

"Are you ok?" asked Talho as she scooted closer to the girl.

"Oh Talho, I love him so much, I don't know what I would do without him." she cried as she broke down on Talho's shoulder.

"It's alright, I don't think he would ever leave you." Eureka just nodded as her pouts softened up. "Now come on, let's finish up in here so you can go rest up before we get to Bell Forest, and don't you worry, I'll keep an eye on Sophia for you both."

"Thank you." was all she could say as they continued to pick up.

Once Renton was done with moving the boxes, he decided to go lay down for a while. As he entered the room, he noticed Eureka already laying down reading a book. "Oh, Renton, welcome back." she answered as she placed the book on the side table. "How was it?"

"Geez, I had forgotten how hard working on the Gekko was." he said as lay down next to her. "Hey, where's Sophia?"

"Talho said that she would watch her so that we could rest up before we arrived."

"Well, I'll take her up on that offer." he answered as he closed his eyes.

"Renton, I love you so much."

"I love you too Eureka." And with that, she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved with all her heart.

A few hours later Matthieu awakened them. "Hey you two, wake up. We're landing now." They both got out of bed and hurried over to the window to see the sun setting over the horizon of the crummy little town where they first met.

"It seems like forever since I left this place, I wonder how Grandpa is."

"We'll find out soon, as well as how the kids are."

"Hey Matthieu, is the Gekko still at war with the military?"

"Nah, after the second summer of love, everything calmed down relatively quickly."

"That's a relief." sighed Renton as the Gekko landed on the runway of the tower.

After the ship was stored in the hangar, everyone rode the elevator down to the city. "Hey Renton," said Holland as they descended, "you go on ahead of us, we're going to replenish supplies while we're here. Last time I saw Axle, he had rebuilt the garage in the same place as before."

"Thanks a lot." When the elevator stopped, Renton, Eureka, and Sophia headed of towards Garage Thurston while everyone else headed off towards the market.

Meanwhile at the Thurston residence, Axle and the three children were eating dinner. "This is really good." said Linck, the youngest of the three.

"I like it a lot too," said Maurice, the eldest child, "thanks Grandpa."

"Don't thank me, your sister made most of it." said Axle, pointing over to Maeter.

As they ate, a knock came to the door. "I'll get it!" exclaimed Maeter.

"I'll get it, you sit down and finish eating." replied Axle. As he made his way towards the door, another knock came. "I'm coming!" he yelled. 'Who can it be at this time of the day?' he thought as he turned the doorknob. After he opened the door, he just stood there, frozen, as if he had just seen a ghost, or two.

"We're back Grandpa."

"Hello again Axle."

Ch. 2 End

_AN: Okay originally this story was going to be just one chapter but a few people wanted to know more of what happens so I'll try and continue the story. I'll get new chapters up as soon as I can but don't expect me to keep up a schedule. Anyways, enjoy!_

**Next Ch. Family**


	3. Family

Reunion

_**Family**_

"Who is it?" asked the children as they peered around the corner. "Mama, Papa!" they all yelled as they sprinted towards the two parental figures.

"We've missed you so much." replied Eureka as she received a heartwarming hug from the three children.

"Hey Mama, what's that you're holding?" asked Maeter.

"This is your new baby sister, Sophia."

"Renton, wha…" said Axle, clearly shocked by this.

"Umm… surprise?" he chuckled. "How about we talk about this later after the kids go to bed?" he whispered into Axle's ear.

Axle nodded in agreement. "Did you all finish eating your dinner?" he asked, turning towards the children.

"Yes, we did."

"Okay, we have things to talk about so I want all three of you to go get ready for bed."

"Aww." they all groaned.

"Don't worry, we won't be going anywhere." added Renton. Eureka followed them up the stairs to the bathroom. "Hey Grandpa, while she's gone, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Let's go sit down first." After they sat down in the kitchen Renton started again. "Okay, I love Eureka with all my heart and I don't want us to ever be separated. I'm sure that she feels the same way, so I want to make it official. I'm going to ask Eureka to marry me. You can tell me all you want that 'I'm too young' or 'I'm not ready yet' but I don't care. I know we can handle it together."

"Well I can see that there's no changing your mind. I just suggest that you wait until you can get a job and find a place to live."

"Thanks Grandpa, I really appreci… Oh, hi Eureka, I was just asking Grandpa how the kids were doing in school." he said, quickly changing the subject as she entered the room.

"They're all tucked in bed and going to sleep. You said they were going to school?"

"Yes, they're all doing well. I have to admit, they all have a thing for art. But I'm curious about those wings of yours little lady, I'm pretty sure you didn't have them the last time you were here."

"Oh," she blushed, "I think I got them when I finally realized just how much Renton meant to me."

"That's a good thing to hear, now Renton, did you ever find what it was that you were looking for?"

"Ya I did." he replied as he put an arm around Eureka's shoulder.

"Good, because I'm gonna offer you a job here. I've been getting too many repair orders and I can't handle them all. I also have something of yours that needs to be fixed but that's yours to work on."

"Sure thing, I wouldn't mind getting to work with machines again." he said with a smile.

"Well then, I want you to get some sleep. There's not a spare room at the moment so you're going to have to sleep in the living room for now. Is that a problem?"

"I don't have a problem with that," replied Eureka, "what about you Renton?"

"That's fine by me."

"Great," answered Axle, "because I'm going to put you to work first thing tomorrow."

After they talked for a while longer, they decided to turn in for the night. Axle retired to his room while Renton and Eureka headed towards the living room. "He seems different than before," said Renton as he pulled out two blankets for them, "but I'm just glad to be back home with the kids."

"Yeah, me too. It's been too long since the last time we were together." she replied as she took one of the blankets.

"Yeah I know what you mean. You can sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the floor with Sophia so she doesn't accidentally roll off."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping down there."

"It's fine, I'm used to sleeping on the floor." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright. I can't wait to spend time with the children tomorrow." she said as she curled up on the couch.

"Yeah me too, I also want to see what it is that Grandpa has for me." He moved the coffee table to the side and lay down with Sophia. "Good night." he yawned.

"Sweet dreams."

"I don't need dreams." She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Because mine's already come true." Him saying this caused her whole face to turn a shade of pink, and then she smiled.

"You're right, whenever I'm with you, I couldn't ask for anything more." That night, they slept better than they had in a long time because they knew that their family was finally back together again.

Eureka awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. As she sat up, she heard the children running down the stairs. "Hey Mama, what smells so good?" asked Linck.

"I don't know. Rent…" She looked down and noticed that he wasn't there. "Renton must be making breakfast for us."

"Well it sure smells good, let's go eat!" exclaimed Maurice. On the kitchen counter, there was toast and bacon, fruit, eggs, and syrup all laid out. Plates, knives, forks, and juice had been placed on the table as well.

"Go ahead and grab some, I'm almost done making pancakes." said Renton as he turned around. "Y'know, this is the first time we've eaten together as a family."

"You're right." said Eureka. "I'm glad we don't have anything to worry about anymore."

"Hey Renton, when did you learn how to cook so well?" asked Axle.

"I guess I picked up a few things since I had to make everyone's meals while I was on the Gekko." he replied with a smile.

"I just hope your mechanic skills haven't withered away. As soon as breakfast is over, I want you to get to work."

"So what is it you have for me?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see."

"Alright." As soon as they finished eating, Axle led Renton into the shop, which left Eureka with the Children.

"Hey Mama."

"Yes, what is it Linck?"

"Come look at what we drew for you and Papa!"

"Alright, I'm sure you did a great job." The three kids led her into their room and after shuffling through some drawers on a desk; they pulled out a stack of their drawings. Some had pictures of her and Renton holding hands, others had either her or Renton with them, and others had all of them together. "Wow, these are really good."

"We missed you a whole lot." said Maeter.

"I missed you too." As she hugged them, her wings began to envelop them in an embrace. When she looked up, she noticed a picture frame hanging on the wall. Inside was a drawing of the new Thurson Family on a grassy hill. "Who drew that?"

"I did." stated Maurice.

"It's beautiful. Let's show Renton when he comes back, okay?"

"Alright!" they all cheered at once.

"Come on Grandpa, what is it?" pestered Renton as the two of them entered the shop.

"Fine, it's over there under that tarp." said Axle as he pointed over to a corner with various machine parts.

'What is it?' Renton thought as he walked over to the corner. He drew in a deep breath as he took hold of the tarp. 'Guess I'll find out.' And with that, he released his breath and drew back the piece of material. There in pieces was the remains of his bike that had plummeted off the edge of the cliff back when he went to help Eureka when they first met. "Where did you…"

"That digger found it while he was searching for some parts in the scubs. I figured that you might want to fix it up for you and that nice girl to ride around in."

"You can call her by her name you know."

"You're right. Well let's get to work, that truck over there needs to have it's fuel pump replaced, then that car over there has something wrong with the engine and I want you to check it out."

"Sure."

"After you finish that, we can call it quits. I'm sure you want to spend time with the kids."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Well what are you waiting for, get to work!"

"S-sorry!" he yelled as he ran off towards the truck.

A few hours later, Renton came walking into the house. Eureka had been playing with the children in their room. She heard someone come in so she peered out of the children's room and looked down the stairs. "Renton what happened?" was all she could ask when she saw him. He was covered from head to toe in grease and smoke. The kids just laughed at him.

"When I went to change the fuel pump, the fluid leaked all over me and then when I started the car to check the engine, it started to fill up with smoke." he finished with a deep sigh. "Why don't we all go down to the market? Grandpa gave me some money for finishing the work."

"I'd love to."

"Okay, let me go get cleaned up first." he said as he began to walk off.

"Renton wait!" Come look at this drawing that Maurice did." she insisted as she pulled him by the arm into the children's room.

Okay, okay, I'm coming." When he saw the picture he couldn't believe what he saw. "Maurice, this is…" he fought for the word, "amazing!"

"Thanks Papa. I'm glad that everyone likes it." replied Maurice.

"You know that we'll always be proud of what you do. Well, I'm going to go clean up, make sure you're all ready to leave by the time I get done."

"O-kay!" they all chimed.

About half an hour later, they headed out the door. "What are we getting?" asked Eureka.

"I just thought we could spend the rest of the day together. I also wanted to pick up a few things." said Renton with a smile.

After ten minutes, they had reached the marketplace. "Okay kids, you can go and get any one thing you want from the store." he told them.

"Yay!" said the three enthusiastic children as they ran off.

"Hey Eureka, can you watch the kids, there's something I need to go get."

"What is it?" she questioned.

"You'll just have to wait."

"Alright." she said in somewhat of an annoyed tone as she walked into the store. 'I wonder why he wouldn't tell me?' she thought. 'Why would he keep a secret?'

"Hey Mama, where's Renton?" asked Maeter.

"He said he had to go get something." It had been a while since he had left and she was starting to get worried. They were waiting for him to return so that they could pay for the toys and leave. Just then, Renton came running in.

"I'm sorry it took so long. It took a while to find what I was looking for." After paying for the toys, they headed back to the house. "So what did you guys get?"

"I got a doll!" exclaimed Maeter.

"An action figure! An action figure!" shouted Linck, showing him the L.F.O. shaped toy.

"What about you Maurice?" Renton asked.

"I got a disposable camera." he answered.

"You'll have to show us the pictures when you get them developed."

"Don't worry, I will."

"What are you holding Renton?" Eureka asked, pointing to the fairly large object he was carrying.

"Oh, I found a stroller for sale. I got it so we can go places without having to carry Sophia everywhere."

"That's nice."

"But that's not what I went to go get."

"Huh?" she wondered with an innocent look.

It took all of Renton's self-control not to tell her what he got for her. "You'll just have to wait until we get home."

"That's alright, I can wait."

It was almost eight when they got back to the house. Axle was almost done fixing supper so Renton thought it would be the perfect time to give Eureka the present he got her. "Would you come into the living room with me?"

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I have something to give you." After they sat down on the couch, he dug around in his pocket until he pulled out a thin, black box tied with a red ribbon. "Here it is." he said as he handed it to her.

She took it and slowly began removing the ribbon. When it was off, she opened the box but didn't expect what she saw. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a jewel in the middle that was the same color as her lovely violet eyes.

"What do you think of it?"

"Thank you! I love it so much!" She threw her arms around him.

"Would you like me to put it on you?"

"Yes please." She handed him the necklace and turned around. He put it around her neck and clasped it in the back, and then he turned her around.

"It looks good on you. I'm glad you like it." he told her with a smile.

"Let me see!" insisted Linck.

"Me too!" added Maeter

"Alright, settle down." said Eureka trying to calm them down.

"Eureka, do you think Sophia is still asleep?"

"I don't know, would you go check for me? She should be in the children's room on the bed."

"I don't mind." He walked into the children's room only to notice that he was the only one in there. "Eureka, I don't see her in here at all!"

"What do you mean, she's missing?!" She spun around to look at Renton, both of them had very worried looks on their faces.

"Grandpa, do you know where Sophia is?!" yelled Renton.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, she woke up while you were out so I changed and fed her. She's watching me cook right now." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that Grandpa," said an agitated Renton, "tell us if you have her or what."

"I'll keep that in mind, now who's hungry, dinner should be done in the next few minutes or so."

"Thank you Axle, we didn't get very much to eat while we were out." thanked Eureka.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for my family."

It finally occurred to Eureka that this is what it felt like to be fully accepted into a family. "Thank you." she said as she quietly began to cry.

"What are we having for supper Grandpa?" asked Maurice.

"Well, tonight I thought we could have some regular pork ramen. How's that sound?"

"Sounds delicious." answered Renton. "I'll get the bowls out, Eureka, would you get the chopsticks?"

"Alright," she said, wiping away her tears, "umm… where are they?"

"Oh, they're in the drawer next to the fridge."

After the table was set, ramen was served. "Ittadekimasu!" chimed the children as they started to consume the pork-flavored noodles.

"So what did you all do while you were out?" asked Axle.

"Papa got us each a toy." said Linck in-between two bites of ramen.

"Oh really, and what did you all get?"

"I got an action figure." said Linck.

"Papa got me a doll." added Maeter.

"And I got a camera." finished Maurice.

"Renton also got me this necklace." Eureka said, showing Axle the necklace.

"Why it matches your eyes perfectly. I can't imagine a lovelier gift."

"I saved up money while I was on the Gekko." said Renton. "I just happened to see that while checking the newspaper this morning. Why don't we go see everyone on the Gekko tomorrow? I'm sure that they're still at the hangar."

"Sure why not, that just means you three kids are going to have to get to bed early." added Axle.

"Do we have to?" whined Linck.

"If you want to see Holland and the others, then yes you do." chuckled Renton.

"Come on," said Eureka, "let's get ready for bed."

"It's getting pretty late, I may turn in for the night as well."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then." replied Renton.

Half an hour later, Eureka came walking into the living room where she sat down next to Renton on the couch. "The children are all laying down."

"That's good. I was just thinking how this is the firs day we've spent together as a family."

"You're right," she said as she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "let's do it again sometime."

"Don't worry, we will."

**Ch. 3 End**

_AN: Sorry for taking so long for an update. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. For those who don't know, "Ittadekimasu" generally means "Thank you for the food" in Japan. Also if you're wondering what the drawing in the frame looks like, go here: i205./albums/bb202/nirvashtype0/1175986155spoiler7.jpg. Look forward to the next chapter, more characters will be introduced. Enjoy!_

**Next Ch. Unexpected Encounters**


	4. Unexpected Encounters

Reunion

_**Unexpected Encounters**_

The next morning came quickly for everyone. They had already eaten breakfast and were getting ready to head for the hangar. "Is everyone ready to go now?" asked Renton.

"I put Sophia in the stroller so we're ready to go, the kids are still grabbing a few things." answered Eureka.

"Alright, hurry up you three, we're about to leave!"

"Coming!" they yelled as they ran down the stairs.

"Slow down, you don't need to hurt yourselves. Aren't you coming Grandpa?"

"No, you go on ahead, I have some work to do."

"Okay then, we're leaving now." It didn't take very long for them to reach the tower. They rode the elevator up to where the Gekko was docked. When they walked into the Gekko's, they noticed two new LFO's occupying the hangar. "This looks like a…"

"It's a modified 505, I call it the 505 Kai." said a voice from behind them. "My name's Sumner Sturgeon," said the man as he held out his hand, "and you must be Renton Thurston."

"Yes I am, but how do you know my name?"

"I remember you!" exclaimed Eureka. Everyone turned to look at her. "You're the man who delivered the Nirvash to the Gekko, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. So you're the girl I saw next to it on that day." Eureka nodded in agreement

"Hey Sumner, who is it?" yelled a woman from the other LFO.

"Come see for yourself." he yelled back. She hopped out of the cockpit and walked over to where they were.

"You're kinda cute." shed said as she looked at Renton.

"Wha…!?"

"Calm down, I'm only joking."

"Come on Ruri, let him be." argued Sumner.

"Sometimes you're no fun. So who are you anyways?" she asked turning back to Renton.

"M-my name's Renton."

"Wait, you mean **the** Renton Thurston? Then you must be Eureka. Holland's told us everything you guys have done. It's nice to finally meet you, my name's Ruri."

"It's nice to meet you too, is that your LFO over there?" asked Renton.

"Yep, that's the Flestnia." By this time, Holland had walked in and saw everyone standing around.

"Well, I didn't expect all of you to stop by today." Everyone turned towards him. "I see you've already met Sumner and Ruri. That saves some time because there's someone else I want you to meet."

"Who is it?" asked Eureka.

"You'll see soon enough, they're in the dining hall. Let's go. Sumner and Ruri, I want you two to finish up what I asked."

As they made their way to the dining hall, Renton felt inclined to ask, "So who were those two back there?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't know them." answered Holland. "They joined up shortly after the Second Summer of Love." He turned around to face Renton. "Those are the two who originally stole the Nirvash from the military."

"Wait I thought you stole it back when you defected from the military?" questioned Renton.

"No, it was a joint operation between us and Ruri. She was going to deliver the Nirvash but due to certain circumstances Sumner took her place."

"So they're part of the reason that we're here today, aren't they?" questioned Eureka.

"Putting it simply, yes."

"I had no idea." said Renton. "But wait, how were they able to get it away from the military in the first place?!"

"They were somehow able to pilot it."

"What!" said Renton and Eureka simultaneously. "I thought Eureka and I were the only two people who could pilot the Nirvash!" finished Renton.

"I don't understand it all myself so maybe you should bring it up to them about it later."

"Alright we will."

"Well, anyways, I'd like you to meet some old acquaintances." said Holland as he opened the door.

Neither Renton nor Eureka expected whom they saw. "Dominic?!" exclaimed Renton.

"Anemone?!" said Eureka at the same time.

"About time," said Dominic, "we've been waiting around for you two."

"Any longer and we were going to come find you." added Anemone.

"Why are you here?" asked Renton.

"Well," answered Dominic, "Anemone and I wanted to get away from it all so we went camping in a field just north of here. We came to town to get some supplies and that's when we met up with the Gekko."

"We wanted to tell you something." said Anemone.

"What is it?" asked Eureka.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you in the past. I know I have no excuse for why I did what I did but I would also like to thank you," continued Anemone, "seeing you two helped me gain the courage to tell Dominic how I felt."

"I'm glad to hear that and don't worry, we'll forgive you, right Renton?"

"Of course."

"So what have you two been up to for the past year?" inquired Dominic. Renton just directed towards the stroller. "Oh, um I mean…" his face turning red.

"She's so adorable. She looks just like you Eureka, only without the wings." admired Anemone. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we have a girls day out?"

"Girls day out?" questioned Eureka.

"Yeah, just a day where we girls hang out." Eureka looked over to Renton.

"I don't see why not. Here's some money. Why don't you get some new " clothes?" he mentioned as he handed her some money.

"Just try to be back before dark." mentioned Dominic.

"You don't have to worry, we will. Let's go." she said as she dragged Eureka and Sophia out the door.

"I have a bad feeling in my wallet." said Dominic to which Renton only laughed.

"What's her name?" asked Anemone as they walked down the busy street.

"Whose?"

"Your baby of course."

"We named her Sophia. I should probably get her some new clothes while we're out."

"if that's the case, then I know this great clothing store just down the road that sells all different kinds of clothes. Come on, it's this way!" she said as she began dragging Eureka off once again.

Once they were inside, they went straight to work trying to find some clothes for Eureka. "This dress looks pretty." said Eureka as she pulled out a teal colored dress. It was low-cut in the back too so it could accommodate her wings.

"Why don't you try this on too?" suggested Anemone as she handed Eureka a pair of jeans and a white shirt that had an open area made in the back.

"Alright. Could you watch Sophia while I go try these on?"

"I'd love to, I'll try to go find her some clothes as well." Eureka walked into the changing room while Anemone took Sophia over to the children's section. Once Eureka was done, she walked over to where Anemone was. "So how do they fit?"

"Just right so I guess I'll get them."

"That's great, but look at what I found for Sophia." She held up a shirt that had several butterflies on it.

"It's adorable. Why don't we look around some more." They spent about half an hour in the store before they finally left.

"I didn't expect to spend that much," said Anemone as she carried out five bags, "but I'm sure Dominic won't mind."

"I wonder what Renton will think about what we got." said Eureka looking down at Sophia. The child smiled and let out a giggle upon seeing her mothers smiling face.

Back at the Gekko, shortly after the girls had left Renton and Dominic started talking about each other's lives. "So Dominic, how have things been in the past year between you and Anemone?"

"We're doing great, she's recovered a lot from the medication Dewey forced her to take."

"Medication?"

"You fought her in numerous battles, correct?" Renton nodded in agreement. "Well she was only able to fight like that due to the medication, but it was slowly corrupting her mind." he finished.

"That's horrible."

"Luckily we were able to get her off of it before it was too late. So what have you two been up to, other than the child of course." he chuckled.

"We spent a lot of time exploring the earth. It's even more amazing than I would have imagined. We ended up close to the opening just west of here just the other day actually."

"Isn't west always towards your left?"

"You still haven't changed." laughed Renton.

"By the way, you still haven't told me the name of your child."

"Must have slipped my mind, we decided to name her Sophia."

"I think that's a great name though I'm sure that after today, Anemone's going to want us to have a child of our own."

"Good luck with that." teased Renton.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing…"

"So what are your plans now that you've returned?"

"Well as soon as we get a place to live, I'm going to propose to Eureka."

"Shouldn't you bring it up to Holland first?"

"I guess you're right, do you mind if I go ask him while the girls aren't here?"

"Go on, I can't do much until they return."

"Alright, talk to you later." 'Where could he be?' thought Renton as he walked through a few of the ships corridors. 'Maybe he's on the bridge?' When he got to the bridge, he didn't see Holland anywhere. "Does anyone know where Holland is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was heading off towards his room with Charles." answered Hap.

"Thanks." said Renton before he went running down the hall towards Holland's room. When he reached the room, he gently knocked on the door. "Holland, are you in there?"

"Yeah," came a voice from behind the door, "what's up?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

"Go ahead, it's unlocked." Renton came in just as Holland was finishing up with changing Charles. "Go ahead and take a seat over there." Renton took the seat that was offered to him. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I…"

"Spit it out already, I don't have all day."

Renton was looking at the floor thinking about what it was he was trying to say. "I…" He suddenly looked up, making eye contact with Holland. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to ask Eureka to marry me!"

"And how are you going to be able to support everyone?" countered Holland.

"I'm going to wait until I can find us a house. I can keep a job at the garage so wages shouldn't be a problem."

"It seems you've thought this through… I don't see a problem then. If you'd like, I'll even keep an eye out for a hose for sale."

"Really? Thanks Holland!"

"Don't get too used to it though."

"I figured as much. Now that I think about it, what's the Gekko going to do now that most of the fighting with against the military has stopped?" asked Renton.

"We're still trying to figure that out but don't worry, we'll come up with something." reassured Holland. Renton stood up to leave. "Going already?"

"Sorry, I still have some things to talk to Dominic about."

"I understand. Come back anytime."

"Thanks again." When Renton returned back to the dining room, the first thing he noticed was that Eureka and Anemone had gotten back from shopping. "When did you two get back?"

"Just now." answered Anemone.

"Come look at what we got." said Eureka. "We were able to find me some new clothes, as well as some for Sophia."

"Really, then let's take a look." They spent a good while going through all the clothing that they had bought.

"It's getting late," said Eureka after glancing at the clock, "shouldn't we be heading home?"

"I was thinking we could stay here for the night. Is that alright with you?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Alright then, I'm going to go call Grandpa and tell him we're staying the night over here." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek as he stood up.

"Oh Renton, could you tell Axle hello for me?" said Dominic.

"Sure, but how do you know him?"

"The last time I came to Bell Forest, I busted up my bike and he was the one who repaired it."

"I was just curious."

"So what were you two doing while you were gone?" asked Anemone.

"Renton and I were talking about what we've been up to for the past year. Him and Eureka have been exploring the planet."

"What was it like?" inquired Anemone as she turned around to face Eureka.

"Well, we encountered some places that were covered in snow, while some others were vast mounds of sand. There were places with many trees that were very humid, and we also came to many beaches."

"Sounds like you two had a romantic year together." said Dominic.

"Three of us actually." said Eureka as she gestured towards Sophia.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Dominic said as he rubbed his head. Renton had finished talking to Axle and was heading back to where they were all seated.

"There's no problem with us staying here for the night, and Dominic, he said he can't wait to see you again."

"I'll go next time you head that way." They talked a while longer until it was time for the kids to go to bed.

"Anyone know where the children are?" asked Eureka.

"Last time I saw Linck, he was with Mattieu, Maeter was with Hilda, and I think we all know that Maurice is with Stoner." answered Renton with a chuckle. "I'll go put them to bed."

"I'll go with you too. It was nice to see you two again. Let's do this again someday."

"You can count on it!" replied Anemone.

After they put the children to bed, they headed towards their own room. "I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow." said Renton. "I mean, something's happened just about every day since we got back."

"I don't know what will happen, I just know that whatever it is, we'll handle it together as a family."

"You're right, but for now, let's get some sleep, it's been a long day."

"Alright, I'm going to go get changed then. Would you get Sophia dressed?"

"Sure thing." he answered. He looked through the bag of clothes until he found a pair of pajamas for her. Eureka had walked into the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes later, she came outwearing a silky white nightgown that looked similar to the dress she wore during the year they spent together. "That looks beautiful on you."

She began to blush. "You think so?"

"Of course, I always think that you can't possibly get more beautiful but you always prove me wrong." he chuckled. "I still need to get me some new clothes. I guess I'll go within the next few days."

"Is there anything you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I don't have anything in mind, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

"Alright." 'I wonder what tomorrow has in stor for us.' he thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Ch. 4 End**

_AN: Okay, for those who don't know, both Sumner and Ruri are from the PS2 games Eureka Seven Vol. 1: The New Wave and Eureka Seven Vol. 2: The New Vision. I recommend these two games but that's your choice to make. They also make an appearance at the beginning of episode 45 or 46; I can't remember which one at the moment. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible._

**Next Ch. Sky High**


	5. Sky High

_**Sky High**_

__ Renton got out of bed early that day, quietly as to not wake Eureka, and made his way over to the radio to turn it on. "_Today at 8:30, a tectonic shift was located around Grimmicowa. We repeat a tectonic shift was located around Grimmicowa." _The radio blared out. Hearing the noise Eureka woke from her slumber before checking to see where the broadcast was coming from. Seeing it was coming from the stereo she took anther glance around the room before coming to a question. "Where's Renton?"

Hap was asleep at his post when the two doors on either side of the bridge were slammed open. "Hap!" yelled Renton and Holland simultaneously. This sudden outburst caused Hap to jump and almost fall out of his seat.

"What's up with you two?"

Both of them took a moment to catch their breath before snapping their heads toward him. "It's here!" they exclaimed.

Later in the briefing room, they were trying to figure out where the lifting spot would be. "Okay, we know that there was a huge tectonic shift near the remains of Grimmicowa so that means with the current trapar flow…" Holland said as he traced a route along the holographic map, "there should be a huge wave coming to this spot, just a few miles north of Bell Forest

Everyone in the room was showing signs of excitement about the wave, even the children who had never even gone lifting before. "Hey Leader, how long until we leave?" asked Matthieu.

"As soon as everyone gets their stuff together, we're going." Replied Holland with enthusiasm. "Dismissed!"

Back in their room, Renton and Eureka were getting stuff ready for the departure. "Are you sure you want everyone to know?" asked Renton as he grabbed his ref-board.

"I'm sure they would find out sooner or later so they may as well go ahead and know." Eureka replied as she changed into a short light blue dress she had gotten the other day. "Don't you trust them?"

"It's not that I don't trust them, I just don't want Mischa to run anymore tests on us."

"I'm fine with it. Mischa would never do anything that would put someone in danger."

"You're right. It's just all the poking and prodding gets to me."

"It'll be alright, you'll see. I'm done getting ready."

"Alright, I'll go notify Holland."

"Please hurry."

"I will." He gently placed a quick kiss upon her lips before heading down the hall towards Holland's room. "Hey Holland, both Eureka and I are ready to go."

"Alright, we're just waiting to get clearance so we can take off. Shouldn't be too long."

"Okay, I'm going back to the room now."

After getting clearance, the Gekko took off from the tower airport where it then proceeded to make its way towards its destination. "Hey Papa, will you teach us how to lift?" asked Maeter.

"What's with the sudden interest?" he replied.

"We've been watching everyone else do it for a while and it looks like a lot of fun." answered Maurice.

"I don't have a problem with that. You'll have to ask your Mama as well." he smiled. The children turned to look at her.

"It's alright with me, just promise that you'll stay close to the ground for now."

"We promise!" all three of them chimed.

"Then I guess I'm your teacher." Renton chuckled. "Until then, could you watch your little sister for us?"

"Sure thing Papa!" answered Maurice.

"Thank you Maurice." said Eureka.

The Gekko soon came to an open field where it then touched down. When it came to a halt, the loading ramp opened up and most of the crew flew out on their ref-boards. Renton and Eureka had just walked into the hanger when they saw Holland walking out with his board in hand. "Hey Holland," Renton yelled across the hanger, "I thought you couldn't lift anymore."

"My legs healed up over the past year so I can go back to lifting like I used to." He yelled back.

"That's great." Said Eureka as she and Renton walked up to him.

"Isn't it? Hey Eureka aren't you going to lift with the rest of us?"

"Um… no, I may just watch for now."

"It's up to you."

It was a short ways to the spot where the trappers were heading so Renton and Eureka decided to walk. When they reached the spot they were in awe. It was located at the edge of a cliff but it also had a beautiful view of the ocean. Some of the crew had brought blankets to lie on while others had brought a parasol for some shade. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Renton asked.

"I'm sure." she replied. Holland, who had been lifting close by, decided to stop by for a minute.

"Hey shrimp," he asked which caused Renton to fume, "what do you think of the spot."

"It's perfect the way all the waves are gathering." answered Renton. Eureka looked over towards him, nodded with a smile, then took off running towards the cliff edge.

"What's the rush?" Holland asked himself. By this time, he had realized what she was running towards. "Eureka!" he yelled before turning around. "Dammit Renton! What are you doing!"

"She wanted this and I'm believing in her." He answered.

"Damn!" Yelled Holland as he turned to chase her. 'What is she thinking!' he thought. 'I won't make it!' By now she had reached the edge of the cliff and was jumping off. "Eureka!" Everyone just stood in disbelief of what had just happened. "What the hell Renton!" The teenager just smiled and pointed towards the cliff edge. Everyone looked where he was pointing. A few seconds later, Eureka came rising up with a trail of trappar dust behind her. "Well I'll be."

"Now you know that she can generate trapars." said Renton. "We wanted to wait a while before telling you but decided now was as good a time as any."

"You sly little." Holland turned towards everyone, "I don't know about all of you but after all that, I wanna catch that wave." He turned only to see that Renton had already gone ahead and was soaring through the sky with Eureka. He took a moment to walk over to where Stoner was sitting. "You gonna get a picture of this?"

"May as well, and who knows, it may even become the cover for the next issue of Ray=Out." Replied the photographer as he raised his camera and took the shot.

Renton and Eureka felt at peace as they flew through the sky, the trappar filled air blowing onto their faces. They performed several maneuvers such as twists, turns, and loops. Renton was even able to pull off a few cut-back drop turns. "Those two truly are something." mumbled Holland.

"Kinda makes you jealous, doesn't it?" asked Talho from behind him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it does. Those two amaze even me at times."

It was about halfway through the day when Renton decided to keep his promise about showing the kids how to lift. He had been laying in the shade while Eureka was with the children. "Are you ready to learn how to lift?" he asked as he walked over to where the rest of his family was.

"Yes!" they cheered as they stared at him intently.

He tried to stifle his laughter. "Alright, settle down." He told them as he picked up his board. "Let's go over here." He led them over to a field with no obstructions so they wouldn't get hurt. "Okay first I want you to take a seat and close your eyes." They quickly complied. "Now try to feel the trappars in the air, they flow all around here." It took a few minutes until the kids started to tell him that they could feel the trappars around them. Eureka was playing with Sophia, occasionally looking up to see how the children were coming along. "Okay now take turns trying to lift, remember to stay close to the ground."

"We will Papa." said Maurice.

Renton walked over to where Eureka was and took a seat next to her. "Seems kinda nostalgic, even though I knew how, I couldn't lift until I met you, something to believe in. Now I'm teaching those three." It was now Maeters turn to try.

"With you teaching them, I'm sure they'll do fine." Eureka replied.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, the Gekko's crew having fun, Renton and Eureka dancing through the sky some more, and Renton helping the children with their lifting. As night came along everyone took the time to look up towards the moon. Still etched upon its surface was a heart shape with the words Renton loves Eureka carved into it. The two teens were still in the sky as it rose. Down below, Stoner took aim with his camera and then there was a bright flash.

"It's time to head back to town everyone!" yelled Holland from the hanger. Everyone packed up their belongings before heading back to the ship.

"You made a lot of progress today." said Renton.

"It was fun, I wanna go again." cheered Linck.

"I'm sure Renton won't mind bringing you out here again." added Eureka.

On their way back, Renton took one last look towards the moon. "Today was magical." he whispered.

Ch. 5 End

_AN: Gomen, I'm greatly sorry for my lack of updates over the past 2 years. It's been really hard with school and everything but know I won't give up on my story that easily. Moving on sorry the chapter seems a little short had a little bit of a writers block the next chapter may be short too. Please R&R I would like to know how I did._

**Next Ch. Proposal**


End file.
